


花粉症

by SatsukiKage



Series: 【AL】病症系列 [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsukiKage/pseuds/SatsukiKage
Summary: 生化2重置版背景。ABO。Alpha!Ada/Omega!Leon。产卵。女攻明示。私设众多。





	花粉症

滴——滴——

机器运转的声音吵醒了里昂，里昂眨了眨眼，有些陌生的天花板映入眼帘。他想要撑起自己，却觉得身体十分沉重，腹部感觉很勒。周围响着高跟鞋的声音，里昂侧过头，看到了一旁的艾达。

“艾达？”

“里昂，你终于醒了。”

艾达凑了过来，似乎松了一口气。里昂这时才发现自己躺在一个实验台上，身上的战术背心被脱了下来，警服下的小腹明显的鼓起着，马上就要撑破制服的扣子了。他坐起身有些恐惧的摸了摸自己的腹部，连自己的Omega信息素开始外泄都没有察觉。

“我怎么了？”

“我该怎么告诉你呢……”艾达察觉到了里昂的不安，Alpha本能的安抚着身边的Omega，轻轻梳理着他柔软的头发，“你还记得你晕倒前发生的事吗？”

里昂虽然还有些昏沉，但Alpha的抚慰让他镇静了不少。他看着自己的小腹，记忆如潮水般涌入。

 

半小时前。

里昂其实并不明白究竟是怎么造成的这一切，但他们还是发生了。

在里昂用火焰喷射器烧着了那些令人作呕的植物人后，周围安安静静的藤蔓像是被激怒一样突然缠住了里昂的手脚，措不及防的里昂几乎直接摔倒在地面。手上的火焰喷射器在稳住身形的时候掉在了地上，发出令人绝望的金属碰撞声。

被缠绕住的里昂下意识去拿生存小刀，在摸到空了的口袋时才想起生存小刀刚刚已经被自己捅进了植物人的颈窝里还没来得及回收。他抱着最后一丝希望想身后扔了个闪光弹。但没有眼睛的植物丝毫不受影响，反而因此更加缩紧了缠绕着他的藤蔓。

恐惧开始在里昂的内心蔓延，他毫无章法的挣扎，企图至少扯掉手上的一根藤蔓，但藤蔓像是强韧的钢丝，他的挣扎除了在自己身上留下更深的勒痕之外没有起到任何作用。里昂绝望的看着藤蔓一点点困住他的身体，他不知道自己接下来会怎么样。这些藤蔓看起来并不想直接勒死到手的猎物。

里昂设想了许多种藤蔓会如何折磨自己的方案，甚至有些令人难以启齿。但一朵庞大的花突然出现在了他的面前。与丑陋的藤蔓不同，那朵白色的花柔软芳香，重重叠叠的花瓣舒展的绽开着，在昏暗的灯光里甚至泛着淡淡的银色光芒。黄色的花蕊闻起来甜蜜诱人，令人安心。里昂困惑的愣住了，他不明白植物究竟要干什么。那朵花探过来，像是在观察里昂一样用花蕊对着里昂。

然后，那朵花径直的，按在了里昂的脸上。

 

艾达是顺着里昂的信息素找过来的。Omega的信息素里透露着绝望的苦涩，让艾达无法坐视不理。她一路找到植物园，看到的便是这一幕。一朵奇怪的花埋没了里昂的脸，而里昂发出沉闷的挣扎声，听起来似乎马上就要窒息了。

“里昂！”

艾达脚步急促的靠近，里昂听到了艾达的声音，挣扎的更加猛烈了。并不知道发生什么的藤蔓只是更加用力的缠绕住了里昂。艾达看着在藤蔓的附着下里昂被勒得青紫的皮肤，信息素因为愤懑而变得辛辣。藤蔓里的里昂因此颤了一下。

艾达捡起地上的火焰喷射器，将喷射口朝向藤蔓的根部，小心避开会烧到里昂的位置，按下扳机。接触到火的藤蔓立刻发出尖叫一般的灼烧声，胡乱的挥舞着想要找出火焰的源头。因此得救的里昂被藤蔓扔在地上，爬起来寻找艾达的身影。

“艾达！这里！”

艾达听到里昂的声音，直接扔掉了手中的火焰喷射器，拉住里昂的手。现在没有功夫检查里昂身上是否有伤，植物还在暴走着挥舞自己的藤蔓。艾达拉着里昂逃窜一般跑出了植物园，在彻底跑出去之后才终于放开里昂的手。

“里昂，你还好吗？”

“艾达……幸好你来了……”

里昂扶着自己的膝盖艰难的喘着气，断断续续的说。他似乎想给艾达一个安慰的笑容，但笑容还没展开，里昂就跪着倒在地上，捂着自己的腹部，身体不住的颤抖着。

“里昂！”

艾达蹲下身检查里昂的身体，却没有看到任何除了勒痕之外明显的皮外伤。里昂抬起头，脸上因为疼痛血色全无，不停往外冒着冷汗，但还是想让艾达安心。他伸手抓住艾达的手臂，用力到毫无疑问会留下指痕。

“别担心我，我没事……”

里昂平复了一下呼吸，似乎真的没事了。就在艾达没来得及松一口气的时候，里昂便像断线的木偶一样，紧闭着眼倒在了艾达的怀里。

 

“怎么样，想起来点什么了吗？”

里昂点点头，将自己想起的告诉艾达：“我被植物园里的植物袭击了。但为什么我会变成这样？”

“我尽我所能替你检查了一下，似乎是因为你吸入了它的花粉，于是它在你身体里植入了种子。只要把种子排出来就没事了。”

里昂听完艾达的话，仍有些抓不到头绪。艾达的手滑到了里昂微涨的小腹，最终盖住里昂的手背：“简而言之，你肚子里全是刚刚那个植物的卵。而排出的方式和Omega生育是一样的。”

这次里昂听懂了，他的脸一下涨得通红。艾达没能忍住继续调戏小警察的冲动，她这次把手停在了里昂的腰带上。

“是你自己脱，还是我替你脱？”

“我、我自己来。”

里昂的脸仍因为羞耻涨得通红，但还是慢慢将裤子脱了下来，四角裤已经被卵产生的液体弄得湿透了，粘在里昂的臀上，色情得像是黄片里独有的情景。艾达忍耐着吸了口气，但空气中的Alpha信息素却是浓郁了几分。里昂终于把湿透的内裤脱了下来时，空气里的味道已经像是发情的Omega和Alpha的交配现场了。

“抱着自己的腿。”艾达指挥着脱完裤子就不知道该怎么继续的里昂，让他自己露出穴口。里昂红着脸照做了，露出湿润的后穴。艾达扶着里昂的大腿根，摸了摸被藤蔓勒出的红印。里昂缩了缩身子，但没有躲开。

“我会帮你扩张。但排卵还是要靠你自己，明白吗？”

艾达的声音很公式化，但空气中的信息素暴露着她真正想要做的。里昂被Alpha的味道熏得有些晕乎乎的，顺从地点点头。于是艾达将手指慢慢插进里昂的身体，指尖意外的碰到了一颗软滑的卵。

里昂发出一声憋住的呻吟，听上去就像被欺负的奶狗。他的大腿根微微颤抖着，似乎想躲避艾达的动作。艾达安抚性的亲吻里昂的额头，空着的手隔着警服揉捏里昂的乳尖，又塞进了一根手指。里昂红着眼睛看向艾达，看起来马上就要哭了。

“别担心，马上就会结束的。”

艾达的手指慢慢在里昂体内进出，里昂的身体里明显流出一些不属于卵的液体。她在这些液体的润滑作用下更顺利的进出着，撑开穴口想要帮里昂让卵往外滑出来一点。里昂的身体很紧张，紧紧地绞着艾达的手指和体内的卵。Omega敏感的内壁更加鲜明的感受到了椭圆形的卵的存在，奇怪的快感从里昂的脊椎往上窜。里昂只能更用力的抱着自己的双腿，哽咽着咬住自己的下唇。

“放松，里昂。”

艾达也有些心急，因为里昂始终无法放松。她犹豫了一刻，最终还是握上了里昂半勃的性器。里昂抱着自己的腿的手一下脱力的松开了。双腿就势夹在了艾达的肩上。他的手扣住光滑的试验台，不知道是为了迎合还是挣脱而扭动着腰。前后夹击让里昂无法控制自己的声音，呜咽着呼喊艾达的名字。

里昂感觉自己像是进入了发情期，他知道自己不应该乱动，但身体不受自己控制的想要追求快感。最外面的卵在艾达手指的搅动下不断顶压在他的前列腺，牵动着里面的卵刺激他的子宫口。而艾达还在上下撸动他的性器。里昂捂住自己的嘴企图拦住自己发出那些令人脸红的声音。他的双眼蒙上一层水雾，恳求的看着艾达，尽管他自己都不知道自己在恳求什么。

虽然里昂被欲望折磨得几近哭泣，但总之艾达终于在里昂放松的瞬间拿出了最外面的卵。黄色的卵出来之后里面被堵着的液体也倾泻而出，带着几颗卵像高潮一般喷射出来。

不，里昂确实高潮了。白色的液体射在了里昂自己的警服上，瘫软的性器因为体内残留的卵的刺激很快又硬了起来，湿漉漉的穴口不断张合。他身体颤抖，不停发出哽咽声，泪水却积攒在眼角固执的不肯落下。艾达眼神柔软的注视面前的小警察，忍不住吻去里昂眼角的泪，再在他的唇角落下一吻。

“你做的很好。”艾达轻轻压着里昂瘪下去一点的腹部，帮里昂继续排卵。里昂握着艾达的手腕，将脸埋在艾达的颈窝，贪婪地嗅着Alpha的味道。在排出最开始的卵之后，剩下的便容易得多。艾达看着卵一颗颗从里昂的身体里挤出来，上面还带着里昂的体液，泛着晶莹的水光。里昂随着排卵的动作身体一颤一颤的，紧紧地抱着面前的Alpha。

“艾达，碰碰我。”

里昂的声音软糯极了，带着哭泣之后特有的鼻音。艾达一边抚摸着里昂的脊背，一边探进里昂的警服，手指绕着里昂发硬的乳尖打转。不知道是不是因为卵的原因，里昂的胸此刻摸起来格外柔软，艾达揉捏着里昂胸上的软肉，用上了几分力。里昂立刻发出带着情欲的哭喊声，卵落在地上的声音随之而来。

艾达面前就是里昂的脖颈，没有防备的Omega将自己的腺体毫无保留的暴露在Alpha眼前。艾达告诉自己还不是时候，但她真的想立刻咬住里昂的腺体，标记这个在自己怀里哽咽呻吟的Omega。艾达做了几个深呼吸，收起自己的牙齿，轻轻吸吮了一下Omega的脖颈。Alpha唾液里的激素渗进Omega的皮肤，Omega的身体变得更加敏感。要命的快感瞬间被放大数倍，随着最后一颗卵被排出体外，里昂再次达到了高潮。

艾达松了一口气，将里昂慢慢放到台面上。里昂脱力的躺在实验台上，大腿根还在痉挛的震颤着。艾达亲了亲里昂的脸颊，失神的小警察转过脸看向她。艾达有些不舍的从实验台旁边起身。她需要彻底毁掉地上这些卵才能保证除掉后患。

“别……”

轻微的阻力让艾达顿了一下。她回过头，还没从高潮中清醒的里昂用湿润的双眼望着她，轻轻的咬着泛红的唇，带着几分委屈的望向艾达。他的警服已经被撩到了胸口，甚至能看到挺立的乳尖。双腿因为长时间僵持还无法合拢，下面红肿的穴口一张一合若隐若现。

这样的里昂扯住艾达的衣摆，努力的撑起上半身，哽咽着对她说：“别走。”

艾达理智最后的一根弦崩坏前心想，这可是你自找的。于是她转过身，将Omega再次按在了实验台上。

只不过这次进入里昂的就不再是艾达的手指，而是艾达的阴茎了。

fin.


End file.
